empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200213-history
Renée de Bourbon-Condé
Renée de Bourbon, Duchesse Douairière de Longueville (4th May 1580 - Present) was known from birth as the Mademoiselle de Condé and, after the death of her father, as the Princesse de Condé, Princesse de Conti, Comtesse de Soissons, and the Comtesse de Dreux. Through marriage to her first cousin, Henri d’Orléans de Longueville, she was known as the Duchesse de Longueville. She was born into the Condé branch of the dying Maison de Bourbon (which had only three remaining members, including herself.) to François I de Bourbon, Prince de Condé and Françoise d'Orléans-Longueville. Upon her father’s death in 1688, Renée became one of the most powerful women in the Empire. This was made quite aware to the young Suo Jure, who’s mother often reminded her of the importance she had. Because of this exposure, the young woman was shaped into the greedy, power-hungry Duchesse she is currently. However, this greediness was masked by a strong sense of piety that the Duchesse possessed. She often spent her time with pious courtiers and prayed often. She expected to be the best in all the things she tried and when she failed, she went to her mother for emotional support. Biography Birth Renée was born on the 4th May 1580 in the family’s Château de Condé to Henri I de Bourbon-Condé, Prince de Condé, and Françoise d'Orléans-Longueville, Princesse de Condé and Mademoiselle de Longueville. Through François, her paternal grandparents were Louis I, Prince de Condé and Eléanor (or Éléonore) de Roye, the heiress of Charles de Roye. Through Françoise, her maternal grandparents were François d'Orléans, Marquis of Rothelin and Jacqueline de Rohan. In mid-September of 1579, the Condé family physician, Jean Guilbert, confirmed that Françoise was expecting. François, who was extremely excited to save the dying Bourbon family, showered his wife in gifts and comfort. The two of them were very much confident that they were having a son and said that they would name ‘him’ Louis, after François’s father. The next 9 months dragged by for Françoise, who was often cooped up with severe pains. Finally, around 11:00 p.m on the 3rd of May 1581, labor began. The birth itself was easy but went into the early hours of the 4th. It was said that after being informed of the child’s gender, Henri had not 1, nor 2, but 4 more wet nurses brought to the room to confirm. Of course, all said she was a female and it took the Prince hours to accept the fact that a son was not born. After the birth, she was handed off to a governess and the Prince, who was deeply saddened by the birth of a daughter, continued to refer to her as Louis de Bourbon-Condé until her baptism. Baptism wip Education wip Marriage wip Issue With Henri I d'Orléans-Longueville, * Henriette Mauricie, Mademoiselle de Longueville (18th December 1597 - Present) * Stillborn Daughter (21st June 1599) * Henri II René, Duc de Longueville (12th October 1600 - Present) Ancestry Titles & Styles * 4th May 1580 - 5th May 1588 Son Altesse Sérénissime, Mademoiselle de Condé * 5th May 1588 - Present Son Altesse Sérénissime, suo jure Princesse de Condé, Princesse de Conti, Comtesse de Soissons, Comtesse de Dreux * 1st February 1596 - 8th February 1601 Son Altesse Sérénissime, Duchesse de Longueville, suo jure Princesse de Condé, Princesse de Conti, Comtesse de Soissons, Comtesse de Dreux * 8th February 1601 - Present Son Altesse Sérénissime, Duchesse Douairière de Longueville, suo jure Princesse de Condé, Princesse de Conti, Comtesse de Soissons, Comtesse de Dreux